


A Fever

by franklyruth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franklyruth/pseuds/franklyruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not been feeling well for a few days, and Niall just wants to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is Narry and it was inspired by Melissa, tumblr user okaywork, so go love on her and shit.

Niall looked up from his phone, when he heard the sound of Harry groaning. The cold had become a fever, and Harry wasn’t shy about being vocal, in the bedroom, and with his own personal discomfort. Niall felt his eyebrows quirk as he watched his boyfriend’s face screw up with pain. Harry’d been running a high temperature, just not having it. His whole body was in it as well, naked and under a sheet, and Niall’d tried to cool him off, keep him drinking plenty of water and have plenty of tylenol in his system, but, Harry was just miserable, and all Niall could do were the basics, and keep an eye on him. Niall felt helpless, just watching Harry, unable to truly drive away any of it.

"How you feeling, Haz?" He asked, as Harry was turning himself on his back, trying despite all the pain and awkward feelings running through him to get comfortable.

"No." Harry said as his response. "No, no, no." His eyes were closed, his arm resting back above his head on the couch. Niall put his phone down. He got up and went to stand over Harry. He had on a black sweatshirt, black athletic shorts, and his snapback. He’d been planning on going out to get groceries and more things for Harry, but he felt so badly for the boy, for his boyfriend, that he really couldn’t stand leaving, for even a few minutes. He wanted him to feel better. To feel good. To not have to have such a terrible fever. Of all the people Niall had ever met, Harry had to be the kindest and purest of heart. When it came down to things, Harry was always someone Niall could count on, to love him in return, to hold him, to kiss him and fuck him senseless, to make him breakfast when he was too hungover, to do anything; Harry was just that guy. And Niall loved that guy, more than anything he was so in love with him.

Niall walked forward, and crouched down next to Harry, moving the sheet away, causing a Harry to groan, before Niall put a hand on his side, over Harry’s abs. His skin was so hot. Harry bit his lips and his head went back on his neck, the sharp cut of his jaw pushing up against the skin.

"Your hand. So cold." Harry complained in a weak tone, and Niall laughed, because his hand wasn’t cold at all. Stupid fucking fever.

"Aren’t you burning up? Wouldn’t some cold do you good?" Niall bemused out loud. Harry said nothing. Niall knew he would have to be gentle, if he were going to do what he was thinking of doing. He knew Harry wouldn’t at first appreciate it, but probably would, if he was persistent. Niall mulled it over a little longer, and then he couldn’t take his own imagination after a while, so he just conceded to himself.

He grabbed the sheet again, and pulled the whole thing off, exposing his boyfriend in all his naked glory. Harry’s eyes, bleary, tired, flashed open, and took Niall in with instant curiosity. Niall met them briefly, before he got up on the couch, on his knees, between Harry’s legs, which he had to open with light hands.

"Niall…" Harry’s voice was soft, barely existent. "What… What are you…" He couldn’t even get the question out. Niall smiled at the amazing strength of Harry’s loveliness, it never not stunned him, as he took off his snapback, combing back his hair with his fingers, and leaned forward over Harry, kissing first under his navel, over his happy trail, just light kisses, soft lips, which Harry shivered because of, and not just because his body temperature was all sorts of fucked up. Niall, Niall’s lips, they had him trained, he always sort of came up apart because of them.

"Shh…" Niall shushed when he heard Harry whimper softly, as he quickly gripped Harry in his hand. Harry gasped and his head went back, as he’d been looking down at his boyfriend, trying to watch. He didn’t have the energy though, and Niall noticed this. "Don’t worry. Just feel me, Haz." Niall said, and Harry nodded a little, as Niall slowly stroked him, before kissing his tip, and sliding him past his lips, watching Harry’s muscles, the ones in his stomach, flicker and flex, as he felt Niall’s soft and warm mouth. Just what he’d been in need of it seemed.

Niall worked Harry slowly, using his tongue to tease and flick his sensitive length and head, knowing his weak spots, moving to get his inner thighs every now and then, just how Harry liked. Niall knew that Harry was weaker than usual, due to the fever, it was taking all his energy from him, so he went slow, not wanting to push Harry too hard. It surprised Niall however when he felt fingers in his hair, and he looked up from him, and met Harry’s eyes, spent, but sparking.

"Don’t worry." Harry said. "Just feel."

Niall almost lost total control. He felt himself let go, and he swallowed Harry, so hungry to feel him in his throat. Harry’s fingers got a tighter grip in Niall’s hair, as he sucked him, up and down, loving how he tasted, moaning around him, as Harry offered him his softer moans, Niall’s warm wet tongue made him forget how much heat and pain he had been in, only feeling Niall. Nothing else was, just Niall.

Harry came in hot spurts after a few minutes, and Niall licked him clean, not missing a drop. He looked up at his boyfriend, and a small smirk flickered on the side of his mouth.

"Thanks." Harry said, and he bore that cheeky crookedness on his mouth, that he only got while coming down from the high of orgasm.

"Rest, I’ll be back." Was Niall’s reply, as he got off the couch, pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, and started over to the door.

"Wait, Niall!" Harry called and Niall paused with the key in the door, looking back at the naked and now even more relaxed boy.

"Yeah?" Niall said.

"I love you." Harry said, and he was looking back at Niall over the arm of the couch, the strange way he had to turn his neck making the hair flop oddly to one side, the light clearness of his irises getting to Niall, even from across the room.

"Love you too." Niall said. "Be back."

"K." Harry said. 

When Niall made it out to his car, he shut the door and sat there for a second, still tasting Harry on his tongue. He laughed at how good he had it, what he’d lucked out on, who he’d managed to get to fall in love with him like he had fallen for them. 

Niall started the engine, unable to hold in his laughter of happiness as he pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
